Kakamu
Biography Kakamu was once a Ta-Matoran living on Metru Nui in the Matoran Civil War. One day, while fighting in Ga-Metru, the protodermis banks flooded and he was swept out to sea. Energized Protodermis was also poured into the sea, which affected no one but Kakamu. This somehow transformed him into a Toa. His spear was transformed into a Toa Tool and his mask was transformed into a Daran. He was washed up on Daxia and became a member of the Order of Mata Nui. One day, he decided to quit but was captured by them. He escaped by falling into a pool of Boiling Energized Protodermis and Makuta essence which transformed him into a Makuta. Kakamu then joined the Brotherhood of Makuta and became their top scientist, by order from Makuta Blackout. He got an assistant named Mocax from Karda Nui and took control of Nynrah. He designed the Kordaz Sabersword (Destroyed by Airwatcher), and the Nirak Laser-Drill. Once, in a battle with Voporak for the Vahi, his Guardian Fire Spear was disintegrated. Kakamu also assisted in the Brotherhood's war against Zev Raregroove and Malygos. He owned an Axalara T9 given by Ynot, but it was destroyed. Kakamu owned a pet Meltrox and has created new types of Rahi such as the Zahgargak and the Nui-Kiru. Later, he was transported back six months when Blackout used the Vahi Cube to reverse time. This made him realise he didn't like being a Makuta so he infected himself with Formula 223 which turned him back into a Toa. He later confronted Blackout when he unleashed unlimited legions of Rahkshi and wraiths on the universe. Blackout used his creation, the Vahi Cube, to transport Kakamu into interdimensional space. Kakamu absorbed a massive robot there, but it exploded, destroying Kakamu's armour. Kakamu's antidermis found a way back into normal time, and he encountered a group of Sentinels. He downloaded his knowledge into them. Later, Kakamu (still in his antidermis form) found an Agori named Tratus on Bara Magna. Suddenly, Sunstorm arrived, turned into a gas, and attacked Kakamu. After realizing that he only had an hour until his energy dissipated, he headed for Vulcanus. There he killed a Glatorian, Tarnok, possessed his body, and began rounding up the inhabitants of Vulcanus in order to create an army. Some time later, Blackout once again arrived, and placed a quantity of unstable hadrium in Bara Magna's core, causing it to explode. Kakamu perished in the blast, but not before Tratus managed to get hold of some of his antidermis. Revived When Tratus was transported to the Realm of Shadows, he combined the antidermis with Shadow energy, duplicating Kakamu's consciousness. The Zivon opened a portal to the real dimension and ejected Kakamu out. Zivon revealed that he knew about Trantoshen. Kakamu found Trantoshen and took over his body, plotting revenge. Much later, after he fought off some Parasitic Fluff and some guy called Genetoes, he teleported into a room filled with concrete. He later escaped. Turaga After the real King of Nynrah teleported him into the midst of a fluff swarm, Kakamu was forced to give up his powers in the form of a Nova Blast, which turned him into a Turaga Makuta. He went with Trantoshen and Ynot and his crew to fight Blackout, in order to stop him from conquering Atlantis. The Turaga Kakamu explored the galaxy for a while afterwards, when he realised that his mechanical parts were slowly failing. He researched and found that only Borg nanoprobes could help fix the damage, so he and Trantoshen launched a high-risk mission to infiltrate a Borg Cube and capture a drone. Unfortunately, this ended with Kakamu being assimilated and Trantoshen having to flee. Trantoshen later freed his father from Borg control by blasting all of the Borg technology off his face. They escaped, but accidently teleported to different places. Kakamu ended up on a deserted planet filled with parasitic fluff. He knew from instinct that his time alive was nearly up. However, he was rescued and given shelter for a few minutes on the Ironclad. Determined to destroy Blackout before he died, Kakamu took an energy amplifier and teleported in front of Blackout in his giant robot body. In his final moments, Kakamu shouted "I'M GOING NOVAAA!!!" and poured all of his remaining energy into the amplifier, which amplified it and shot it at Blackout's head. Blackout's head was destroyed by the energy blast, and Blackout was forced to inhabit his original body again. Trantoshen appeared at his father's side afterwards. Kakamu's last words were: "I have completed my destiny..." And he died. Kakamu's sacrifice was not as he intended, because Makuta Blackout remains alive to this day. But he still stopped him from conquering the entire universe. For the time being. Resurrected... again However, Kakamu somehow managed to store some of him inside Trantoshen's mind before he died. This later enabled him to be brought back into the rest of the multiverse once his consciousness had been separated from Trantoshen's. He was taken on board the Prophecy, where he was given a new body made of Biometal. He joined the Rebel Alliance afterwards. Uterio War and the Post-War period Kakamu was part of the Rebel Alliance, and took part in the Uterio War. Following the Battle of Corrantia, he was framed for treason by the ZFT, and TPK teleported him to Tatooine. There he met Boris Johnson, and learned of an entity called the Dead Mind, which terrorized the denizens of Tatooine. Kakamu was kidnapped by the Dead Mind, and discovered that it was actually Ewen, under the control of a creature called Trixalis. He defeated Ewen/Trixalis, and then was found by Trantoshen and Starscream. Starscream used Vorahk-Kah's staff to claim Kakamu's Kraata powers, and then disappeared, leaving Kakamu alone with his son. They made it off the planet, and eventually got to Malchior IV. They briefly participated in the Battle of Omega Supreme, then vanished. Family exile Following the catastrophic scale of events of the multiverse-wide war, Kakamu decided to take his son, Trantoshen, and two assistants Muta and Mocax, to a planet far far away... within a hundred light years away from the Dark Zones at the edge of reality, even. Upon landing from orbit, Kakamu drilled a hole into the ground of the assumed-deserted planet and built a new lab a couple of miles underneath the surface. Powers Kakamu could create Kraata, use all 42 Makuta powers, and control fire. Now, in his Biometal body, he can absorb the powers of any being that are used against him, which means he now has considerably more. Alternate Dimensions *An alternate version of Kakamu was actually killed by Toa Rabot, although this never actually appeared in the storyline. Quotes *''"I'm not allied with Blackout anymore. In fact, I could use a little help against him."'' Kakamu talking to Malygos just before he was warped in-between dimensions. *''"I have completed my destiny..."'' What Kakamu said before his body died. Trivia *Kakamu has been swept out to sea, had his armour destroyed, was caught in the explosion of a planet, teleported into the middle of a Parasitic Fluff swarm, has been super-punched in the back of the head, used up all of his life energy in a Nova Blast, and still refuses to die. Category:Makuta Category:Characters controlled by King of Nynrah Category:Characters controlled by David Robert Jones Category:Good Rebels